Brotherhood
Romanized Title Brotherhood Japanese Title Brotherhood English Title Brotherhood Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1999 Translated by B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Edited by OFF THE LOCK Romaji asa kaeri de tsukare hateta karada wo yuka ni nagedashite kyou atta saiaku na news happy na news omoi ukabete ikeba mata me ga saete nemurenai Brother ikiteyuku dake da yo tamerau koto nado nani mo nai yo ima sara douka oshiete hoshiinda kurushii toki wa "kurushii" tte ittekure iinda yo Baby, we'll be alright... We'll be alright umaku itterukai? nakanaka taihen da yo na mattaku! kocchi datte mainichi kutakuta ni natteru tamani wa shomonai hanashi de moriagarou iitai koto ieru kara itsumo saigo wa egao de wakarerareru... Brother ikiteyuku dake da yo tamerau koto nado nani mo nai yo ima sara onaji michi wo yuku wake janai sorezore no mae ni sorezore no michi shikanain da Baby, we'll be alright... We'll be alright We'll be alright dokoka de aichi ga beso kaite dokoka de omae ga buttaorete dokoka de boku ga yake ni natteru "mikata ga inai" to sakende iru minna umare mo sodachi mo chigatteru shi bettari kuutsukuno wa suki janai iza to iu toki te wo sashi no berareru ka douka nanda dakara nanto ka koko made yatte koretanda You know what I mean... Brother ikiteyuku dake da yo tamerau koto nado nani mo nai yo ima sara hashirenakya arukeba iin da yo michi wa chigatte mo hitori kiri janainda Baby, we'll be alright... Japanese 朝帰りで疲れ果てた体を 床に投げ出して 今日あった最悪なNews ハッピーなNews 思い浮かべていけば また目がさえて眠れない Brother 生きていくだけだよ ためらうことなど何もないよ 今更 どうか教えてほしいんだ 苦しい時は苦しいって言ってくれていいんだよ Baby, we'll be alright, we'll be alright うまくいってるかい なかなか大変だよな 全く こっちだって毎日クタクタになってる たまにはしょーもないハナシで盛り上がろう 言いたいこと言えるから いつも最後は笑顔で別れられる Brother 生きていくだけだよ ためらうことなど何もないよ 今更 同じ道をゆくわけじゃない それぞれの前にそれぞれの道しかないんだ Baby, we'll be alright, we'll be alright We'll be alright どこかであいつがベソかいて どこかでおまえがブッ倒れて どこかでボクがヤケになってる 味方がいないと叫んでいる みんな生まれも育ちも違ってるし ベッタリくっつくのは好きじゃない いざという時手をさしのべられるかどうかなんだ だからなんとかここまでやってこれたんだ You know what I mean Brother 生きていくだけだよ ためらうことなど何もないよ 今更 走れなきゃ 歩けばいいんだよ 道は違っても ひとりきりじゃないんだ Baby, we'll be alright... English Coming home in the morning, Throwing my exhausted body onto the floor Today's most terrible news and most happy news With it all flashing in my mind, Once again, I can't close my eyes, can't fall asleep Brother, you can only go on living There's nothing you can't overcome at this point I want you to tell me somehow, When you're in pain, say, "I'm in pain"—it's OK Baby, we'll be alright... We'll be alright! Are you doing well? Somehow, everything does seem so hard, doesn't it? As for me, I grow more and more tired every day Sometimes, we talk about things we can't help But, because of having said everything that comes to mind, In the end, we always part with a smile on our faces Brother, you can only go on living There's nothing you can't overcome at this point Even though we're not on the same path, Each of us has to move forward on our separate roads Baby, we'll be alright... We'll be alright We'll be alright When you break down When I fall into despair Just call out and say "There's no one by my side!" Because we were born and grew into different people, We aren't ones for always sticking to each other But, in times of need, let's reach out a helping hand That's how we've endured and got to where we are now You know what I mean... Brother, you can only go on living There's nothing you can't overcome at this point We can't stop moving—just take that next step, it's OK Even if it's a different road, you're not alone Baby, we'll be alright...